


Where do we go from here?

by EvergreenEmerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Brotherly Love, Communication Failure, Contest Entry, Kid Papyrus, M/M, No Smut, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Protective Sans, Small Violence, Strained Relationships, Swearing, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, can be fontcest if you want, orphan sans and papyrus, relationship is open to interpretation, sans runs away, unable to express true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are arguing again. Sans goes to escape at work and doesn't come home for a week. Frisk comes to his workshop bringing him food supplies and Sans opens up about Papyrus and his past, when their relationship wasn't so rocky and they were close brothers, and what led to them to start growing apart to the relationship they have now.





	Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship is open to your own interpretation, it can be either taken as brotherly love or a possible romance.
> 
> This is a submission to a foncest writing contest. I never written fontcest before so I thought I give it a try. Foncest isn't my favorite pairing (if you look at my other fics, they are all reader inserts), but doesn't mean that I don't enjoy all the art and fics I see about them, there are some really good stuff out there! So keep your mind open! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and if you notice any errors let me know.

“Do we really have toooooooo?” Flowey whined in Frisk’s arms as they walked down the dark hall. Frisk nodded, reminding Flowey that they have to be there for their friends when they need them. “Fiiiiine, but let me just say again, I don’t like that smiley trash bag. He keeps trying to put weed killer in my flower pot.” Frisk kisses Flowey’s head, letting him know that they won’t let Sans hurt them.

 

At the end of the hall were two big heavy metal doors. Frisk turned, using their shoulder to push the door open. Inside, it was even darker, with a single light source from the blowtorch Sans was using on one of his machines. From the way his head was moving, he was listening to music. Frisk stood beside him, looking down at his work. Sans must have sensed their presence because his head slightly turned towards them then back at his work, and then he completely jumped back, staring wide-eyed at Frisk, clutching his chest. “Holy fucking Asgore!” Sans pulled off his headphones and lifted his torch mask. “Eva heard of knockin? Shit, kid.”

 

Frisk giggled at him and reminded him that he was the one that called them here. “You’re right, but still…” Sans reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, turning on the lights. Sans' many machinery could now be seen everywhere. Covering the limited table and shelving space, tucked into corners, and even hanging from the ceiling by chains. “Got the goods?”

 

Frisk nodded, placing Flowey down on a workbench and then handing Sans their backpack. Sans started digging in. “Yes, hot dogs, old lady’s pies, gummy bears, and a shit ton of mustard. Good errand monkey!” Sans ruffles Frisk’s head, messing up their hair but they didn’t complain. They were more than happy to help their friend.

 

“What is that smell?” Flowey’s face scrunched up his face, sniffing the air. “Have you not bathed?”

 

Sans was already scarfing down the food and mustard. “Eh? Got a problem with it? Then just _leave_.” He swallowed and then pointed his next hot dog at Flowey. “Why you bring that thing?” Flowey hissed at Sans as he glared right back at him. Frisk waved their hands, trying to keep the peace.

 

Frisk tried to change the subject by asking Sans what he was working on. “Eh, just a new converter for energy supply. Humans are all about this ‘going green’ crap. Wouldn’t have to worry about it now if humans weren’t so damn wasteful and stupid back then.” Frisk then asked if this was the reason why Sans hasn’t been home for a week. “Papyrus told ya?”

 

Frisk told Sans about how they have been staying at their house. “Eh? Old lady had a break down again? Don’t worry kid, she be back, just getting used to the surface and shit. Underground life had left some pretty big scars and _cracks_ in our sanity. Heh.” Sans rubs the crack on the top of his skull.

 

“Is that why you locked yourself in this heap hole, smelling of rotten garbage? Not much different than usual…” Flowey muttered.

 

Sans narrowed his sockets at him. “Remind me, are you fire proof, weed?”

 

“What? No, of course not.”

 

Sans smiled, lifting up the blowtorch and lighting it. “Good.” Flowey screeched, trying to scoot his pot away from Sans. Frisk stood between them, telling Sans to calm down. “Tch, fine. But only ‘cause I don’t want to hear you cryin about it later.” Sans sat back down to finish eating. Frisk sighed, relieved to avoid a possible fire.

 

Ring… Ring…

 

Frisk quickly answered their phone when they saw who it was. “HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AND YOU DID NOT ANSWER MY CALL WITHIN THE TIME FRAME I SET FOR YOU. WE MUST WORK ON YOUR REACTION TIME IN OUR NEXT TRAINING SESSION. NOW, WHERE ARE YOU? I RETURNED HOME TO SEE YOU AND THE PLANT WERE MISSING.”

 

There was silence as they informed Papyrus. “… HUMAN, WILL YOU PLEASE PASS THE PHONE OVER TO SANS?” Frisk handed over the cell to Sans.

 

“Yeah boss?”

 

“SANS, YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF BONES! HOW DARE YOU DISAPPEAR LIKE THIS AGAIN! DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT HOW THIS COULD AFFECT ME?!?! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER! I HAVE CALLED YOU ABOUT THIRTY TIMES EVERY DAY YOU WERE GONE, TEXTED YOU CONSTANTLY FOR YOUR STATUS, AND YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO ANSWER OR REPLY TO ME!” Sans pulled the phone away from his head as Papyrus yelled.

 

“Sorry boss I-”

 

“DO NOT BORE ME WITH ONE OF YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS TO VALIDATE YOUR ACTIONS! EVERY MONSTER HERE IS TRYING TO CHANGE SO WE CAN MERGE WITH THE WEAK HUMAN SOCIETY, BUT YOU STILL HAVEN’T LEARNED FROM YOUR MISTAKES! YOU ARE STILL THE SAME FROM ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! DON’T EVEN BOTHER COMING HOME! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! TELL THE HUMAN I EXPECT THEM HOME BY SIX- NO, FIVE-THIRTY, AND NOT A SECOND LATER! GOOD BYE!” Sans flinched at the sound of the phone on the other side being crushed.

 

Sans sighed, handing the phone back to Frisk and rubbing his skull. “He is even madder than when I left…” Frisk tilts their head with a questioning look. “I've kinda been hidin out here… we were arguin…again… and I… ran away…” Sans turned back to his machine, picking up a wrench. “We were arguing about stupid shit like always, but it… got more heated? Paps don’t like havin things out of his control. He started ramblin about work and bein home and shit. It was gettin to be too much and I snapped, ya know how we get when we both yellin.”

 

Flowey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, last time I was one of the objects he threw at you!” Sans ignored him.

 

“Things have been strained with us for years, I figured the surface could help us… get closer… fix some stuff between us… argh, forget I said that.” Sans turned to look at Frisk. They had pulled up a chair next to him with a big smile and eyes sparkling. They asked if there was a time when their relationship was not strained.

 

Sans’ skull began to sweat, trying not to look them in the eye. “You know they won’t stop till you tell them. Just give in,” Flowey sighed. “They are just way too determined sometimes…”

 

Frisk continued to stare at Sans, begging for Sans to tell them more about the skeleton brothers’ past. Their puppy dog eyes were extremely effective. “Alright, alright. Fine… there was a time when Paps and I… were like real brothers…” Sans fiddled with his tool trying to think of where to start. “We had a place one day, then the next we didn’t. We were alone, just me and this annoying little baby bones that I was stuck with. I got no idea why I didn’t get rid of him, but I took care of him. Kept him away from everyone. I found this abandoned shack in Waterfall and we stayed there.”

 

~

 

“Brother… why did we have to leave? We left behind all my toys…” Papyrus whined in the drawer that Sans made into a bed, using the insides of car seats and old sheets to make it extra comfortable for the small skeleton to sleep.

 

Sans sighed, messing with a heater he found. “I know Paps, but we ain’t got any choice. We on our own now, we aren’t allowed back there anymore.” As soon as people began to realize that Sans and Paps were the only ones living in this big house in Hotland, monsters came swarming to claim it. Overcrowding has monsters killing each other for shelter and food, but most killings were done over something far less and meaningless. Sans escaped with Papyrus to Waterfall where there were less monsters to worry about.

 

“I’m hungry…” Papyrus whimpered under his blanket. Sans grunted as he stood up, digging in his pocket for a monster candy.

 

Food has been hard to come by for free. Sans is going to need to find a job and earn some gold to buy food, quick. “This is all I got right now. Trust your bro, I’ll get a job and earn lots of gold, I’ll buy you a ton of food. A _skele-ton_.” Sans winked at Papyrus as he put the candy in the smaller skeleton’s mouth.

 

Paps giggled at Sans’ pun, covering his mouth as he chewed. “That was terrible.”

 

“But bro, you’re smiling. You can’t deny that I am _humerus_. My jokes are a real rib tickler.” Papyrus snorted again as Sans started tickling him. “Go to sleep for now, okay Paps?”

 

“Alright. Night brother.” Papyrus beamed up at Sans. For once, Papyrus was able to fall asleep right away. Sans went to work on the heater, getting it to run again and use it to warm up their soaked bones. Then Sans left to do some odd jobs for monsters; from home maintenance to shake downs on monsters that needed to pay up their debt.

 

Sans was willing to do anything if it meant earning gold. Every night, Sans would tuck Papyrus in after a day of playing inside the safety of their hut and then leave to find jobs. He never failed to bring back a toy that he found in the dump. The look on Papyrus’ face every time he received the new toy made all the fatigue in Sans’ bones disappear.

 

He would instantly relax at the sight of Papyrus’ smile, happy and healthy, that he would often fall asleep as they were playing. “Brother… wake up.” Papyrus would shake Sans, trying to continue the battle that was taking place between the action figures. “SANS! WAKE UP!”

 

“Wah! Holy fuck, Paps!” Sans snapped at Papyrus as he woke up. He was never a good morning person to begin with, but with this constant working all night and the small amount he managed to sleep when he was done before Papyrus woke up, it was starting to get to him.

 

“SANS! LANGUAGE! AND YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN LAZY BONES!” Papyrus started yelling more often, trying to keep Sans awake as he spoke.

 

Sans nodded, rubbing his sockets. The bags under his eyes were starting to grow and become more noticeable. “Sorry Paps, where were we?”

 

“We were at the part where, I the great and powerful Papyrus, and my army of monsters, were about to take over your land. All the citizens cheer with joy over my victory.” Papyrus uses one of his ‘soldiers’ to knock over Sans’ and stands up, cheering.

 

Sans smirks and holds up one of the action figures. “‘All hail King Papyrus! The greatest king that has ever lived!’” Sans changed his voice as he made the action figure dance.

 

“Nyeh heh heh! Of course! I am!” Papyrus posed triumphantly. “You are lucky I am your brother Sans, or else you would have been banished from the kingdom. Instead, because I am a generous king, will make you my royal adviser.”

 

Sans smirked at his brother as he stood up and then bowed down onto one knee. “I am honored, my king. You are truly the coolest brother.”

 

“Nyeh heh heh!”

 

“Now, would the king like his lunch?” Sans checked his watch, seeing that it was close to lunchtime.

 

Papyrus dropped his toys and started cheering. “YES!” Sans brought out a bag from the new bar he started temping at. The look of joy on Papyrus’ face instantly dropped. “Greasy Grillby’s again?”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing… thank you.” Papyrus took the food, knowing Sans wouldn’t go get something else more healthy.

 

Sans watched as Papyrus slowly took bites. His sockets narrowed on Papyrus teeth… “Have you not been filin your teeth in the mornin like I asked?”

 

Papyrus flinched, pushing his fries around. “No… I don’t like it, brother. It feels weird.”

 

“Uh huh, after lunch I’ll do it for you. You need to have nice sharp teeth, like me.” Sans snapped his teeth at Papyrus.

 

“Why?” Papyrus questioned. He has been doing that a lot more lately. Questioning Sans constantly.

 

“’Cause I said so. Now eat.” Sans stole a fry from Paps and threw it in his mouth. The real reason is because he wants Papyrus to look like a monster you shouldn’t mess with. It’s kill or be killed out there and he wants Papyrus to be able to have a peaceful life.

 

He can already tell Papyrus is going to be tall when he is fully grown, he is already at Sans’ shoulders and still growing. Tall, sharp teeth, and with his glowing eyes, he’ll look like a total badass, Sans thought. No one would dare to mess with his cool little bro. Best part: Papyrus’ personality will stay intact. Papyrus was the only thing that kept Sans moving, to stay alive. He has done all he could to keep Papyrus away from society, only playing outside when there were no other monsters around. During their ‘play’ outside, Sans was secretly teaching Paps how to defend himself against attacks and to do counters when people least suspect them. He made sure to go out of his way to keep Papyrus innocent to the environment around them. He was afraid that his brother would be one of the people to be killed or worse, change who he is.

 

They have been living in their shack for a year now; Papyrus was becoming restless and Sans was losing his patience. Working every night, all night, and then trying to stay awake during the day with the more energetic pre-teen Papyrus was wearing Sans down. He was snapping at Papyrus more often and things were slightly awkward between them. Sans always apologized afterwards and they would watch a human movie together (Sans mastered napping during them, Paps never noticed), and things would go back to normal. But Sans was becoming more desperate for a proper home. Monsters were swarming further into the mountain. It is becoming more common to run into other monsters while Sans and Papyrus are out.

 

More monsters also meant fewer jobs. Sans was now selling food in makeshift stands and fixing up electronics he found in the dump to sell. Which is how he ran into one of the people who were competing to become the new royal scientist. “H-hey you, wh-what are you doing with th-that hard drive?” A yellow dinosaur monster waddled over to him, pushing up her thick glasses. Soon, Sans was hired by the monster, Alphys, to be her assistant in her experiments. She liked that he didn’t ask questions and produced results, no matter what she had him do.

 

It was a good gig, Sans didn’t have to work as much anymore. For the first time in a long time, he had only one job and making double than he was before.  But, it required him to work during the day. Papyrus assured that he was okay with Sans working during the day, he would entertain himself with his puzzles and toys. Sans was thankful. He worked, came home tired but fulfilled, have dinner with Papyrus, and then sleep. Boy did he sleep. It felt wonderful. Sans actually felt… kind of happy with his life for once. But… life was never easy.

 

“Sans… do you really have to go?” Papyrus pulled on Sans’ sweater.

 

“Yes Paps, it’s my job. We need the money.” Sans has this conversation with Papyrus almost every morning now. “Remember, keep the doors locked and stay inside while I’m at work.”

 

“BUT BROTHER!” Papyrus started whining, stomping his feet on the ground.

 

Sans reached up and smacked him in the back of the skull. “Stop givin me lip and do as I tell you to, capiche?”

 

Papyrus was still rubbing his head as Sans left, locking the door behind him. Sans knew he was being a bit harsh, but he thought that this was best until they find a home further away. Sans continued his work for the next week, same as always… till someone came running in when they weren’t supposed to. “SANS! I’M HERE!”

 

Sans looked up from his desk, the tape holding his glasses up peeling off on one side, making them tilt. “Papyrus! What the hell are ya doin here!?”

 

“I THOUGHT I'D SURPRISE YOU WITH LUNCH!” Papyrus held up a bag as he smiled. “I THOUGHT WE COULD EAT IT TOGETHER.”

 

SLAM!

 

Papyrus jumped back as Sans slammed his fits on his desk. “Ya came all the way here from Waterfall for that shit?”

 

“Sans?” Papyrus’ eyes shifted to the side as Sans came closer. He'd never felt afraid of his brother before, but right now as he stared him down with this glare that shook his bones, Sans didn’t look like his brother anymore.

 

“I told ya, over and over, not to leave the house without me. Ya deliberately disobeyed me and for some shit like this? Are you forgetful or just fucking stupid? What if another monster stopped ya?” Sans was yelling in Papyrus' face now, smacking him on the forehead. “Did you ever think how this could affect me, huh? If another monster came face to face with ya, a weak little baby bones like ya?”

 

“I…I…” Papyrus stammered, not sure what to say. He isn’t used to his brother talking to him in such a way.

 

“ **Go home. Now.** ” Sans grabbed onto Papyrus’ arm tightly, dragging him out of the lab and throwing him out. “Make sure no one sees ya. I’ll have a talk with ya when I get home tonight.” And he slammed the door in Papyrus' face.

 

Sans made his way over to the computer monitors when Alphys stepped out of the dark. “Br-brother huh? D-didn’t know yo-you had one.”

 

“Shut the fuck up before I fucking dust ya.” Sans slammed his fingers on the keyboard as he typed. He found what he was looking for. Papyrus, dragging his feet as he made the walk back to Waterfall from Hotland. Sans leaned back into his chair, sighing with relief as Papyrus did as he was told.

 

Sans continued with his work and watched the screens, keeping an eye socket on Papyrus. He was hoping Papyrus would run into no one. He would be dusted for sure if he was caught. “Come on Paps, almost home…” Sans mumbled to himself. That’s when he ran into **her**.  “Undyne…” Sans cursed to himself. Undyne is the one monster that even Sans wouldn’t want to run into. Despite her still being in training, her name was well known and she was insanely violent with any who crossed her. Papyrus walked right into her.

 

Sans watched in horror as she summoned a spear. He turned up the volume to hear what they were saying. _“You come to challenge me punk?!”_ She shouted at him.

 

_“Huh? Challenge? Me?”_

_“Yeah you, shorty!”_ She pointed her spear at Papyrus and Sans could already feel his magic activate.

 

_“OH! LIKE A GAME? MY BROTHER AND I PLAY FIGHTING GAMES ALL THE TIME! THOUGH, I ALWAYS WIN!”_

_“Wha…”_ Undyne looked utterly confused; she looked around to see if someone was trying to fool her.

_“COME ON! LET’S PLAY! BROTHER NEVER HAS TIME TO PLAY WITH ME ANYMORE! PLEEEEAAASSSSEE!”_ Papyrus begged her.

 

Her demeanor started to crumble as he continued to beg. She lowered her spear and smiled. _“Alright, but I won’t go easy on you!”_ Sans watched in awe as Papyrus and Undyne began to actually play. Sans tilted his head… how the fuck he do that?

 

“W-well, that’s un-unexpected.” Alphys chimed in next to Sans.

 

“Ya tellin me…” Sans just sat there, watching with his jaw hanging wide open. When Sans was sure that Undyne wasn’t actually trying to kill Papyrus, he continued his work and listened to them fighting. Maybe playing with Undyne will tire him out tonight… Sans was beginning to think he was just jumping to conclusions that monsters would try to kill his brother…

 

_“Well, look who we have here."_  Sans looked up to see Doggo and a few other monsters with the royal guard. _“It’s the king’s new favorite. Playing around with some fucking little weakling? Good. Herding together like sheep makes it easier for the wolves to slaughter you all.”_ Doggo’s goons laughed with him. He pulled out his knives from behind his back.

 

“Uh oh… D-Doggo has h-had it out f-for Undyne since sh-she beat him… th-this should be interesting.” Alphys pulled up a chair in front of the monitor, slurping on some noodles. “I w-wonder if someone will d-die this time.”

 

Sans wasn’t listening, snapping his pencil in half as he stared at the screen. Papyrus was standing beside Undyne, looking confused and not running. “Shit.”

 

“What w-was that Sans?” Alphys turned around to see that Sans was missing. “Sans?”

 

Sans had teleported to Waterfall, searching for where Undyne and Papyrus were. Sans could hear the sound of grunts and see smaller monsters running in the opposite direction as him. He ran at full speed around the corner to see Undyne, hunched over with a hand over her bleeding eye. She and Papyrus were backed up against the wall. Undyne was able to get rid of most of the monsters; dust decorated the ground. Doggo was still standing, his feet shifting as he got ready for his next attack. Sans’ eye fired up as he summoned blue bones in front of Undyne. “Sans?”

 

“ **I am going to have a great time destroying all of you**.” Sans summoned bones from behind him and sent them into the remaining monsters. A few landed into the wall above Papyrus’ and Undyne’s heads. Doggo deflected bones with his knives, but one managed to hit him in the head, knocking him down.

 

“BROTHER!” Papyrus cheered for Sans. “LOOK OUT!”

 

Doggo had recovered and was about to attack Sans, but he swiftly dodged the blades and snapped his fingers. Bones came out of the ground from under Doggo, launching him up into the air and slamming him hard into the wall. Doggo came sliding down and so did a few rocks. Sans’ body reacted without much thought. Sans stood over Papyrus, protecting him from the rubble that fell. A rock hit him directly on his skull and Sans saw spots. “Fuck!” Sans cursed through the pain, waiting for the rocks to stop. He pulled away from the wall and touched his skull. Yup, there was a crack.

 

“Brother, are you okay?” Papyrus whimpered below Sans. “I didn’t know you were so strong. Are you hurt?”

 

“SHUT UP!” Sans yelled at Papyrus as he glared at him. “I told ya, not to let anyone see ya. What do ya do? Ya start playing around and then ya got yourself in trouble! Now everyone knows I got a weak brother! Fuck!” Sans shouted at Papyrus, cursing and muttering to himself. Now he really needs to find a better home and quick. After attacking Doggo and Undyne to witness the whole thing, monsters are going to try to attack him and gain fame or revenge. Knowing how things work, Papyrus is going to be a target to be used to get to Sans. Sans was furious as he grabbed Papyrus arm and dragged him home, not caring that he was ditching work.

 

Papyrus hadn’t spoken a word the whole time home, didn’t even eat dinner and went straight to bed. Sans sighed, watching him as he tried to eat but not feeling hungry either. Later that night, there was a knock on the door. It was Undyne. She offered to train Papyrus, she said that she thought he had the skills to become part of the royal guard. Sans could tell that was just a lie and that she wanted to help him learn how to defend himself better. Sans nodded, thinking it would be the best for Papyrus to learn how to seriously fight.

 

Sans walked over to Papyrus’ bed, patting his little brother’s skull as he rested his own on his knees. He could feel tears forming in his sockets. Papyrus shuffled, facing Sans with his eyes open. “I’ll show you brother, I’m not weak.” Sans had never seen his brother glare at him like that before, but after that night, that was the only way Papyrus looked at him.

 

~

 

“Papyrus trained with Undyne every day and I worked constantly till I was able to buy a house in Snowdin. But our relationship just was never the same after that. I quit my job at the lab to work with Papyrus when he became in charge of Snowdin, hoping to maybe get closer again.” Sans sighed and looked over at Frisk, only to jump back when he saw them crying. “Uh kid?” Frisk wiped their eyes and told him that they found his story heartbreaking but good to know how Sans really felt for his brother. “L-l-love!? Is Boss’s cooking getting to ya head? Ya gotta be kiddin me…” Sans was flustered, his cheek bones red.

 

Frisk blew their nose and then hopped off their chair. “Ya goin? Seya kiddo.” Sans waved Frisk goodbye as they grabbed Flowey. Frisk looked at Sans one last time before heading out the door, telling him that Papyrus and him may say mean things to each other, but really, they both love and miss each other. They just don’t know how to express it. Also, he should really come home and sneak in a bag of Grillby’s. “Alright alright, got it. Just shut up already. I’ll think about comin home.”

 

Sans sat in his chair, balancing a wrench on his forehead. “Love huh?” There was obviously more that had happened between him and Papyrus, but he wasn’t going to tell the kid every detail. That story is what stuck out to him the most, the point where he believes was the beginning of their relationship changing. History seemed to repeat itself; the reason for the fight back then and now was the same. Sans was being distant, not spending time with Papyrus and all his attention was on work. Sans sighed again; he already knew he was going to go home tonight.

 

~

 

As San predicted, it was awkward when he walked into the kitchen for dinner. Papyrus didn’t even say anything as he made Sans a plate. They all watched a movie together, Frisk and Flowey fell asleep. Sans took them to their room, tucking them in for the night. Papyrus was waiting for him in the hall, leaning against the wall. “Sans.”

 

“Yeah Boss?”

 

Papyrus spoke with a straight face as he looked down at his brother. “You are a moron and a useless lazy sack of bones.”

 

“I know, good thing I have ya, the coolest bro ever, to keep me in check.” Sans smiled at him hesitantly, also thinking it might be best not to use any puns just yet.

 

“Yes, it is a good thing I stayed around to take care of you. It is a good thing you know that, but that doesn’t mean you should take advantage of it and become lazier.” Papyrus agreed, standing up straight in a smug pose.

 

He didn’t move from his spot and Sans began to sweat. “Did ya need somethin Boss?”

 

Papyrus became slightly flustered, his skull becoming red as his confident shoulders dropped. “W-well no… I was just thinking that you would like to sleep with me… since you were gone for so long, you must have missed my handsome face. I thought I'd take mercy on you and let you to continue seeing it as I slept.”

 

Sans smiled at him, relieved and shrugged. “Yeah sure Boss.” Papyrus took a few quick steps and hoisted Sans over his shoulders. “Whoa!”

 

“G-good, because no was not an option.” Papyrus stumbled over his words as he carried Sans to his room.

 

Papyrus threw Sans on the bed and Papyrus joined him. His arms wrapped around Sans' waist and Papyrus buried his face into Sans’ stomach. He mumbled a few words as he fell asleep. Sans chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ skull. “Missed you too Paps. I promise I’ll always be with you from now on.” Papyrus arms tightened around Sans and Sans stroked his skull as he fell asleep with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to where other submissions and info on the contest can be found [here](https://aryisgoingaway.tumblr.com/post/162810160818/fontcest-fanfiction-contest-submissions).


End file.
